The wedding disaster
by MNLMFangirl
Summary: Light and L are getting married. However a certain someone wants to use the groom for his own purposes. Idea from My little pony a canterlot wedding. It's not a cross over, just the main idea in a way is put into this story. Rated T for safety. Please just read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey everyone. My hand is finally healed enough I can type for a little bit but not for too long. I'll be working as quickly as I can to update my others stories. This story came to me when I was listen to this day aria and remembering the episode of MLP it was in. This is pretty much my death note version of a canterlot wedding. I don't own My little pony or Death note.**

**This is my first song fic (has the song in later chapters) and am under influence of sleeping drugs. So sorry if it isnt the best. **

**Hope you enjoy!**

**MNLMFangirl**

L looks over to Light as he heard his lover call his name.

Light smiles kindly to his lover and wraps his arms around L from behind. Light quickly and gently gives L a kiss on the lips, which is returned after.

"Something up?" L questions looking into Lights eyes.

Light laughed lightly and unwraps his arms from L. "Well there is something but I….."

L turns to face Light still looking into his eyes. "But you what Light?" He asks sweetly but it was more a demand then question.

Light lowers himself in front of L, till he was on his knees. "L….." He grabs his lovers hand and holds it out in front of himself. "Will you… Be my lovely bride? Will you marry me. I love you so much."

L became frozen, stunned and his heart racing. "Light….." His eyes sparkle in happiness and love, a rare sight. "Yes."

Light pulls out a gold ring with a sapphire colored gem on it. "Thank you my love." He puts the ring on L's ring finger making it official.

L moves his hand to Light's hair and pulls him upwards into a passionate kiss.

Light returned the kiss and licks L's bottom lip, immediately being granted entrance. He plunges his tongue into the warm sweet mouth that he loves to taste.

Little did they know outside a silent stalker was watching them with evilly glowing red eyes.

The red eyed stalker lets out a chuckle of pure insanity and evil. He spoke mysteriously into the silent air after his chuckle. "My love I will bring you back using _Him_! Kyhahahaha!" His teeth show with his grin. Without another word he disappeared into the night to start to get his plan into motion.


	2. Chapter 2

**Light's P.O.V.**

The wedding was within a few days. Everyone was already here. The wedding is going to be in a very beautiful church in Japan.

L has put some children from Wammy's house in charge of planning it all.

The blonde haired boy, Mello, wasn't happy about L being with me first but when he calmed he was ok with it. I see the way he looks at the other two males, Matt a red head with goggles and Near an albino boy with grey eyes. Mello is torn between which he should go with, I can tell from the looks he gives them he feels wrong about choosing one over the other. I'll see if I can help through it later.

Mello is planning the after wedding party and the bachelor party.

Near is in charge of the decorations.

Matt is in charge of the music and everything techno.

Linda, a brown haired girl wearing a beige pull over hoodie and black pants, took L out to help him with the dress.

We left Watari with the food and the cake.

Of course I look over everyone but Linda's jobs and see how their doing.

The orphans that are helping with the wedding are going to be the bride's maids and Sayu is going to be my best bachelor. (AN: Sorry guys I really don't know a lot about weddings, trying my best.)

I was just finishing checking on Near when I see that L and Linda are back. I think about going over to them but ill give them time to put the dress L got away first. I turn instead to go to check on how Mello's doing.

A hand on my shoulder makes me look behind me to find L standing there.

"You got what youre going to wear?" L asks as he puts his thumb to his lips, other hand still on my shoulder.

"Yes I did." I lean in moving his hand away from his mouth.

He watches my eyes and I press my lips against his.

I lick his lips as he kisses me back, strangely I can taste strawberry jam on his lips. Maybe its from a cake he ate or maybe a sugar coated jam bun? I don't know.

He opens his mouth and I slide my tongue into his mouth tasting more strawberry jam. I definitely think sugar coated jam buns, maybe he tried them?

We stand there making out for a little bit. Our tongues linking and dancing together.

I turn my body so im fully facing him, I wrap my arms around his waist pulling him to me.

Our hips and groins are now pressed together, he's wrapping his arm's around my neck.

When we finally break for air I had tasted myself on his tongue.

"Why don't you go check on Mello and I'll check on Matt?" I suggest, my eyes betraying how much I just want to be with him.

"Alright but we'll have to find some time for just us." He gives me his rare smile quickly then pushes me away.

"Sound's good. I'll see you later beautiful." With a quick kiss on his cheek I go to where Matt should be.

**Mello's P.O.V.**

I was finally getting the stuff up for the parties when L peeked in.

"Mello? How are you doing?" He asks as he looks around at what I've done so far.

I thought he would have his thumb to his lips but he doesn't. Hm. "Fine."

He looks at some of the decorations by the sweets and snacks table. "I don't like these colors. Change the decorations colors." With that he kept on looking around, so cold, L would have loved them…. I thought.

"Alright will do." I take out a note pad from my pocket. As I write down other color ideas I watch L out of the corner of my eye.

He hasn't pulled out a single piece of candy. Havent seen him go so long without sweets. He either got some before he came here after getting back with Linda or somethings up.

He left after that, leaving me with my thoughts of what could be going on.

Later on me, Near, Matt and Linda were at a table getting some juice. We are all here just to make sure everything will come together well.

"Have any of you guys noticed something strange about L?" I ask after I sip my chocolate milk.

"Nope. What are you talking about?" Linda looks at me confused.

"I didn't see L but Light was fine. He said L was fine as well. I think Light would know best." Matt chips in.

"He surprised me with what he thought of some of the decorations that I did. However after thinking about it I saw his point." Near calmly speaks up.

I growl. Why wasn't anyone listening? Why didn't anyone believe me!

**No one's P.O.V.**

Light came into his and L's bedroom.

L was standing by the night stand just finishing mixing one of the two cups of tea. "Light. How'd it go?" He doesn't look up as he puts the spoon on the night stand's surface next to the two cups.

"Fine." Light goes over to him and hug him. "I couldn't stop thinking about you."

He leans into Light's hug. "Same here about you." He turns his head so its resting against Light's cheek. "Have some tea." He picks up the cup of tea he had just finished stirring and offers it to Light.

Light smiles and takes it. "Thank you." He kisses the top of L's head then sip the tea.

"I heard tea relaxes some people and this wedding can be a little stressful." L sips at the other cup of tea, hiding a grin from Light with the cup.

Lights eyes blink then they become slightly unfocused.

L smirks evilly putting his cup of tea back on the night stand. "Feeling better?"

Light just nods. "Mhm." His eyes refocus and L laughs quietly.

For the plan has been started.

**AN:**

**Chapter finished. Sorry if anything seems like im rushing anything but this idea was from My little pony and they don't really take time on things.**

**Hope you liked it anyways.**

**Review please. **

**MNLMFangirl.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Mello's P.O.V.**

I walk to the kitchen to talk to Light.

I see him just about to leave and go straight over to him.

"Light." I call.

He turns to me as I approach. "What is it?" He stops walking and I stop beside him facing him.

"I need to talk to you."

Watari wasn't in the kitchen at the moment so we are alone.

"Sure. What is it?" He tilts his head slightly.

"What is up with L. Does he seem weird to you?" I demand.

He gives me a glare. "What are you saying? L is just stressed because the wedding cuts into the amount of time he has to work and it makes him work longer hours. Give him a break."

"But I swear to you L-" I didn't finish.

Because…..

"I hope im not interrupting anything." L's emotionless voice cuts it.

I look over to the door as L walks up to us.

"Hey sweetie." Light greets L.

"Light I need to talk to you." With that L heads into the room next to the kitchen.

Light smiles at me softly. "Better go see what he wants." Light goes into the room where L went and shuts the door. However the door stays open just a crack.

I was prepared to yell at them but I quickly calm myself down and sneak up to the door. Peeking through the crack. Eavesdropping.

L and Light were facing each other.

"Listen I thought I told you no sexual songs in the music." L tells him.

"Well look. It's one measliy song! It'll be fine! Just leave it! I think we should have at least one!" Light bites back at L.

"Are you disagreeing with me?" L growls.

I'm shocked. I've never heard L growl before.

"Yeah well maybe I am!" Light growls back but suddenly Light starts massaging his temple looking stressed.

"Awww. Are you getting overly stressed again?" L's voice is a silky as silk. He goes to a table behind Light and pours a shot glass of tea, adding something from a test tube in his pocket. After putting the test tube back in his pocket he gives the shot glass to Light.

Light drinks it and his eyes become unfocused and they get this strange look in them, I cant quite place it.

The now empty shot glass is taken from Light and put back on the table by L.

"Feel better?" L's voice has an evil purr to it.

"Mhm." Light nods as if he wasn't in control of his body.

"L has turned down right evil! I have to tell everyone. Ill do it at the practice for the wedding." I whisper to myself then I race out of the kitchen. Ignoring Light's voice calling me from back in the kitchen.

**AN:**

**OOHHH! **** Hehe.**

**I am having fun writing this.**

**By the way don't ask me who the bad guy is because I'm not telling. You'll have to wait to see who it is. Hehe.**

**Is it L? Who knows! Wait and see!**

**Review please!**

**MNLMFangirl**


	4. Chapter 4

Everyone is in the main room practicing for the real thing.

I run into the room as L reaches the alter area. "Listen!"

Everyone shuts up and looks at me.

I walk right over to L. "He is evil! I saw him add something to the tea he gave Light that made Light look like he was being controlled! Also it was right after they started arguing about a song in the playlist! That make's it more obvious that he's controlling Light somehow to get what he wants!" AS I talk I keep backing L up till he's backed up against the wall.

L's eyes flicker to everyone else for half a second before he looks at me again. "Why are you doing this? I would never do that to someone I love! Stop jumping to conclusions." The whole time L didn't put his thumb to his lips.

"You're lying. You're obviously evil! Evil!" I snap.

With that L looks chest fallen even through his emotionless façade. "I never did anything to you. Stop this." With that L left looking upset.

"I'M DOING THIS BECAUSE YOU'RE EVIL! EVIL I TELL YOU!" I scream after him as he disappears from the room.

"Look here." Light growls out behind me. "The reason L added something to the tea was because we found it helps me get through so much stress easier. The reason why my eyes looked like I was being controlled was because what L was adding to the tea was just taking effect calming me." He snarls.

I turn to him shocked.

"Now if you'll excuse me." He walks towards the door. "I have to go comfort my bride." He pauses at the door glancing back at me, anger obvious in his eyes. "And you can forget about being a bride's maid. If I were you, I wouldn't even show up to the wedding at all." With that Light disappeared from view.

I turn to the others desperately.

My two most cherished, Matt and Near, exchange a look at each other and Linda comes over to them.

"Come on you two. Let's go check on L." Linda tells them.

The three of them leave the room following where Light went.

I turn to Watari. "But I….."

Watari walks right past me not letting me finish when he speaks. "You have a lot to think about. Just going out and saying things like that I thought you were smarter than this." Watari is also angry, he leaves the room following the others.

I sit on the steps to the alter and my brain processes what just happened. "I could've proven myself to be worthy of L's trust. The trust that he gave me but instead I lost everyone, especially L. Oh what have I done!" I sob into my hands feeling so heartbroken over how it all turned out.

L left, Light left, Watari left, Linda left, Matt left. Even Near my rival but secret love left. I am all alone, I screwed up so badly!

"I cant believe the nerve of myself!" I continue to cry into my hands.

Soft footsteps come from behind me. I don't pay attention to them as what happened replays in my mind; that is until I feel someone petting my hair.

I look over to see L standing there petting my hair. His way of comforting me without more contact.

I sniffle. "I'm sorry." I tell him ashamed.

He almost smiles gently and his hand stops petting my hair.

Does he forgive me? What if he doesn't and he tells me I cant even think about being his successor anymore!?

Out of the blue he suddenly pulls out a cloth from his pocket and grins evilly. His eyes turn to a red color. "You will be." He quickly places the cloth over my mouth and nose before I can even finish gasping.

My eye lids feel heavy and I fight to stay awake but it's getting hard.

L keeps looking at me so evilly; it's hard to believe this is the guy I want to succeed.

I keep fighting to stay awake but my vision fades to black.

When I open my eyes I find that I'm lying on the cold rock floor of a dimly lit cave with huge crystals in it. Quickly sitting up I regret it because my head hurts, I put a hand to my head. "Hello?" I call out. "Is anyone there?"

No answer.

I manage to stand up and my head still hurts but not as much as before. So I take my hand off of my head.

A wicked laughter rings throughout the cave. Out of nowhere L's face appears on some of the crystals that are side by side. "These are caves just a little ways outside of the city. Most don't even know these caves exist anymore. People all over would come to get the crystals that grow within the cave but now it's your prison. The only ones who remember that they even exist are very old and would be no help if they look for you at all. I'm sure you wont be missed for awhile so sit here and wait till I have finished my plan! Kyhahahahaha!" He tilts his head back as he laughs.

"What plan?" I glare at him.

He smirk's an amused smirk. "Well the plans I have for Light of course."

There's no way I'd try to succeed someone so evil! "You'll never get away with it!" I yell at him, or more the image in the crystals.

"Only way to stop me is to catch me!"

All logic run from my mind and I take out my gun that I had been hiding and fire at the crystals.

As soon as the bullet gets close the image disappears and reappears in another spot of crystals beside me. "Nope. Over here."

I turn aiming my gun at the image and fire. The crystals shatter just like the last ones did when the bullet him them.

Of course now the image appears on my other side. "Over here." He smirks proud of himself.

I spin around fire again but the same thing happens with the other two piles of crystals he appeared in.

Finally he appears in some crystals behind me. Laughing evilly.

I fire at those crystals. They shatter as the bullet hits them.

Behind them I see L, ducking to miss the bullet so it doesn't hurt him. His hair and face are dusty and slightly dirty. His clothes are the same but have a few tears here and there. He looks at me as I try to fire another bullet, only to find I'm out.

Tossing my gun to the side I race over to L and jump on him.

"No wait!" L tries to get me to stop without violence.

I am ready to kill him!

**AN: **

**Hehe. **

**Ah! Oh no! I dropped a sunflower seed! Oh well I'll find it when I go to bed tonight or my dog will get it.**

**Anyways. Hope you liked the chapter :3. **

**Ah great another one fell. Better find them actually.**

**See you all again when my next chapter comes out!**

**MNLMFangirl.**


	5. Chapter 5

"I swear it's me!" L tries to convince me while holding his arms up to his face and chest area, bracing himself for a hit. "The one that brought you down here is an imposter!"

"A likely story!" I snarl. "You're just trying to get me to not kill you."

He looks up at me. "Mello! It's really me!"

"Then prove it." I challenged.

"Your real name is Mihael Keehl. You were taken to Wammys orphanage at age six because your family was killed. You were in first place to become my successor until Near came along when you were ten. He took first place and you've been trying to beat him ever since. You also secretly crush on Near as well Matt. You cant decide between them and wonder how the other two feel about you!" L explains and he watches my face. Thumb at his lips.

My eyes soften and I get off of him. "Only the real L knows about my crush on Matt and Near." He could be the real L, But I'm going to keep my guard up.

L sits in his squatting like position and glances around, keeping his thumb to his lips. He stops and looks at something slightly far away.

I run over to a crystal on the ground that's lying on its side like a rock. "We have to get out of here! We have to stop him!"

L nods looking determined and starts running off in the direction he was staring at. Gesturing for me to follow him.

I run after him, following him deeper into the caves.

**AN: **

**Quick thing. Reminder this is my first song fic so be nice, and its changing to no ones P.O.V.**

**MNLMFangirl.**

The L imposter looks at himself in his wedding gown in the mirror. He grabs a red rose from the pile of flowers on the desk part that the mirror is standing on. He puts the rose behind his ear.

**This day is going to be perfect  
The kind of day of which I've dreamed since I was small**

He spins around and looks at the bracelet Light gave the real L but he stole it when imprisoning L.**  
Everypony will gather round**

He does a small nod in greeting to the dressed manikins around him.**  
Say I look lovely in my gown**

He grabs the dress by his hips and raises it slightly as he bows.**  
What they don't know is that I have fooled them all.**

He grins his evil way and his eyes flash red.

****L and Mello run towards the glimmer that still seemed far off. It must be coming from the sunlight. L starts to sing.**  
This day was going to be perfect  
The kind of day of which I've dreamed since I was small**

They slow to a walk and L sits on the ground looking down sadly. He continues singing.**  
But instead of having cake, with all my friends to celebrate**

Mello puts his hand on L's shoulder getting L to look at him. Mello silently listen's to L sing.**  
My wedding bells, they may not ring for me at all**

****The L imposter walks towards a table with a bucket of red apples on it.**  
I could care less, about the dress  
I won't partake in any cake**

He pauses a little in front of the table and kicks it. Sending the table backwards and the apples spilling out of the bucket. He walks over to a manikin wearing a guys fancy outfit.**  
Vows? Well I'll be lying when I say**

He stands in front of the manikin and glides a finger along it's jaw line, his other arm wrapped around it's torso.**  
That through any kind of weather, I'll want us to be together**

He does a really bad fake look of innocence and love as he leans close to the manikin facing the same way it is. He pets the manikins cheek.**  
The truth is I don't care for him at all**

He tosses the hat up into the air and pulls out a knife. He uses quick movements to cut the hat into small pieces as it falls down to the floor in a pile.**  
No, I do not love the groom**

He steps in the pile of whats left of the hat.**  
In my heart, there is no room**

He raises his arms up and walks over to the mirror throwing the knife away. He smiles with pure evil.**  
But I still want him to be all mine!**

Mello and L are running again. An old mine cart and mine track appears ahead of them. L's singing voice slightly echoing through the cave.

**We must escape before it's too late**

Mello runs ahead of L as L pauses to glance around. L catches up to Mello running beside him, still singing.**  
Find a way to save the day  
Hope? I'll be lying if I say**

They are almost at the mine cart.**  
I don't fear that I may lose him, to one who wants to use him  
Not care for, love, and cherish him each day**

They reach the mine cart and pause. Mello looking at it doubtfully. L runs over to the mine cart and tries to push it to get it moving. It doesn't budge.**  
For I oh, so love the groom  
All my thoughts, he does consume**

L's legs give way and he holds onto the edge of the mine cart. He looks up singing. Mello who is still listening realizes there is no way this isnt the real L. He smiles softly and goes over to L. He picks L up placing him in the cart before moving some rocks by the carts wheels Under L's watch. L raises his hand upwards, looking forward again and Mello starts pushing the cart.**  
Oh, Shining Armor, I'll be there very soon  
**The cart finally moves and the two are sent down a spiral. L in the cart and Mello holding onto the back of it for dear life. The front of the cart is stopped so suddenly by a barricade that L and Mello are sent flying into the air. Mello wrap his arms around L's waist and glances down at the long drop. L grabs onto the edge of a crystal sprouting sideways from the wall. He pulls himself and Mello up. Mello lets go of L.

The music is playing and the L imposter starts walking up the isle towards Light.

**Finally, the moment has arrived  
For me, to be one lucky bride**

He lets out a quick evil smile that disappears quickly.**  
**

L and Mello jump to the ledge that led deeper into the cave. They land safely.

**Oh the wedding we won't make**

L looks forward worriedly.

**He'll end up marrying a fake**

Light looks lovingly at the L imposter, eyes slightly unfocused. The L imposter looks to Light with an evil grin.****

Shining Armor will be  
L collapses to the ground and puts his head in his arms.

The L imposter giggles with evil very quietly.**  
Mine, all mine**

He smirks at how well his plan is going.

**Still No one's P.O.V. But now focusing on the wedding.**

The pastor smiles and begins the wedding. "Ladies and gentlemen. We are gathered here today to witness the union of Ryuzaki and Light Yagami.

**Mello's P.O.V.**

L looks up at the roof leaning against a crystal. "Oh. It's almost time! If we don't get there very soon we wont be able to save him!"

"Don't worry" I tell him determinedly. "We just have to find…." I glance around and the glimmer weve been following catches my eye. "There!" I point to where the sun is shining through a hole in the wall onto some crystals.

L takes the lead towards the hole in the wall.

Three people come out of the shadows blocking our way. They were wearing cloaks so I couldn't see what they looked like. "You're not going anywhere!" They say at the exact same time and in a wicked tone.

**No one's P.O.V. The wedding.**

The L imposter and Light are holding hands and facing eaach other. Looks of love passed between them.

"Ryuzaki and Light Yagami its my greatest pleasure to pronounce you-" The priest is interrupted by someone's voice shouting from the entry way.

"I OBJECT!"

Everyone watching the wedding gasps and looks to see who has interrupted the wedding.

**AN:**

**That's all for today. **

**Exams are coming up so I may not update till next weekend or so.**

**Hope you all enjoyed this and be nice please!**

**MNLMFangirl**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: **

**No exam today yay! Updating time! Hope you guys like it.**

**MNLMFangirl.**

Mello stood at the door glaring with determination right at L and Light.

Near puts a hand over his eyes, Linda looks away from Mello and Matt lowers his head shaking it in disapproval.

L sighs. "Ugh why does he have to be so annoying and act so possessive of Light?" His voice in the tone of annoyance.

Everyone but Light looks at L like 'I never thought you were the kind of person to say something like that.'

L glances around quickly and switches fake sadness. "Why does he have to ruin my special day?"

"BECAUSE!" A new voice comes from where Mello is standing.

Everyone but Light and the fake L look to the other new comer in surprise. Light is still standing there eyes unfocused and like he's not even seeing anything that's going on. The fake L glares at the new comer with hate, his jaw clenching.

"ITS NOT YOUR SPECIAL DAY! ITS MINE!" The real L stands beside Mello glaring at the fake L.

Everyone gasps in surprise and they look between the two L's.

"What? But how did you escape my subjects?" The fake L spat.

Mello and the real L share a look with a smile that seems to silently say. 'Heh.'

**Earlier back in the crystal cave:**

_The three cloaked figures advanced towards L and Mello, backing them up._

_Mello tries to think of a plan and staring at the cloaked figures._

_L glances around for something that might get rid of them quickly. He notices something and gets an idea. Quickly running over to a shard of crystal that looks like a heart and shows it to the figures._

_They watch the crystal as if it's the most precious thing to them and like it hypnotized them._

_L throws the crystals deeper into the cave._

_The three cloaked figures jump after it all yelling. "I WANT IT!"_

_L and Mello smile at each other then make it out of the cave. Heading towards the wedding to stop it._

**Present: **

"Huh. Clever." The fake L grunts.

Linda puts a hand to her head. "I don't get it! How can there be two of them?"

Matt and Near glance to Linda. Then they look back at the real L knowing which one was the real one.

The real L takes a few steps forward and glances at the people here to watch the wedding. "He's a demon. Demons make themselves look like the ones you love. Only to feed off of the love you have for them."

The fake L is suddenly surrounded by black smoke. The smoke rising from the ground out of no where.

Everyone watches the fake L and gasps.

The black smoke clears and reveals the demon's true form.

A black cloak that looks like a cape with a hood. Black dragon like wings sprouting from his back and through the cloak as if it weren't there. His hair is somewhat messy but a little brushed, it just really looked like a bed head. His hair's black as night and his eyes a glowing red. A wicked grin spread across his face. The cloak covered his body so they couldn't see his clothes.

He laughs. "Right you are L. My real name is Beyond Birthday." He tilts his head eyes closed, looking as if he was saying that he's in control. "As the leader of the demon's, It is up to me to find food for my subjects." He starts walking down the steps away from Light and the alter. Towards L and Mello. "Japan has more love than any place we've ever encountered. My subjects will be able to devour soo much of it that we will gain more power than we could ever dream of! As well as be able to bring back whoever we want!"

Everyone in the audience stare at the demon in pure shock and horror.

L glares angrily at the demon. "They'll never get the chance! Light has the police looking out for shady characters. Keeping them from ever reaching us!"

BB laughs at L. "Oh I doubt that. Isn't that right. Light dear?" BB turns to look at Light grinning.

Light mindlessly nods his head. "Mhm."

L looks to Light in determination and starts running towards him.

BB stands in L's way. "Ah ah ah." A hand goes to his pocket. "Don't want to go back to the caves now do you?"

L glares hate at BB and takes a step back. Just standing there glaring.

BB removes his hand from his pocket. Turning and staring to walk back to Light. "Ever since I took your place. I've been feeding off Light's love for you." BB flies over to Light, landing next to him. "Every moment he grows weaker and so does the police. Even now my subjects are chipping away at the police that was sent."

Everyone gasp silently in horror, staring at BB.

"Kyhahahahaha!" BB tilts his head back slightly, laughing. He looks to Light and grabs his chin. Making Light look at him. "He may not be my husband but he is under my total control now!"

L and Mello gasp.

BB pushes Light back to the way he was before. He takes a few steps forward. "And I'm not so sorry to say. Unable to perform his duties as a member of the police!" He smirks.

L shakes his head slightly. "NO! Not Light!"

BB flies over to the other side of Light and moves forward to stand at the top of the stairs to the alter. "Soon my demon army will break through. First we take Japan then the entire world!"

"No you won't." Watari steps forward. Everyone knows he is the best fighter here despite his age.

BB turns to face Watari.

"You may have made it impossible for Light to work in police for now. But now that you have so foolishly revealed your true self."

Watari and BB move towards each other glaring at each other in front of Light.

"I must protect everyone here. From you!" Watari sends a powerful kick to BB's stomach.

BB dodges it and grabs Watari's leg. He twists it making Watari spin.

Watari spun but as soon as BB let go, he landed on his feet. Ready to attack once again.

BB throws a punch at Watari's chest, flames seem to glow around his fist.

The punch send's Watari flying backwards when usually he wouldn't be affected. Watari hits he wall and lands on his stomach. Not getting up.

Everyone gasps.

Near, Matt, Linda and Mello rush over to Watari. All yelling. "WATARI!"

BB smirks. "Ah." He looks at his hands. "Light's love for you is even stronger than I thought. Consuming it has made me even more powerful than Watari."

L unable to move cause as soon as Mello went towards Watari a swarm of cloaked demons rushed into the wedding. L is left to defend himself.

The demons look like BB except their faces are hidden in the shadows of the hood pulled over their head. Also their wings are half the size of BB's.

The audience running away and screaming. Light's dad shoots at the demons but the demons absorb the bullets.

**AN:**

**Chapter is finished. I think I'll finish this story before working on finishing my other stories. **

**MNLMFangirl**


	7. Chapter 7

Linda holds Watari's head gently.

Mello, Matt and Near sitting around Watari looking concerned.

Watari's eyes crack open. "Mello, Near and Matt. You must hurry. Use all your trainer you got to fight and defeat the demon army! Work together and you can defeat BB's subjects." Watari faints after that.

Mello, Near and Matt look at each other with determination.

They all rush over to the swarm of demons attacking the people here first. They disappear into the crowd.

"Kyhahahaha! You can run but you can't hide!" BB flies up so hes hovering over the crowd of demons and humans.

**Matt's P.O.V.**

We run head first into a large group of demons. Most of the other humans are already gone. The demons surround us.

I punch one in the face area. Its skin warm but I could feel evil radiating off of their skin. It reels back and I take the opportunity to grab its arm, throw it over my shoulder into the ground as hard as I could. After seeing it unconscious I turn to find Mello and Near.

I watch Mello charges at another demon but stops when he finds himself looking at what appears to be his reflection.

If Mello moved then it did the same at the same time.

Mello becomes unsure weither this is a mirror or a demon.

The demon suddenly smirks and pushes Mello backwards, hard.

Mello is sent to the ground on his back at my feet. Mello raises his head looking at the demon that changed into him. "What?"

The other demons start changing into Me, Mello and Near all around us.

Me, Mello and Near are now standing back to back ready to defend.

Near's voice sounds serious. "Their demons remember!"

A group of about eight demons that looked like Near came up by my face mimicking Nears voice. "Their demons remember!" However they smirked after and backed away two steps.

The real Near speaks up again. "Don't let them distract you! We must defeat them! It's our only hope!"

We and the demons charge at each other. Meeting and going straight to battle.

I punch an evil smiling demon who looked like Near. Sending it flying into the mass of fighting.

**Mello's P.O.V.**

I slammed a foot into the face of one of the demons while I slam my fist into the face of another.

I spin around and see a group of demon's who look like Near advancing towards what has to be the real Near.

The real Near smirks and turns, throwing punches into the air. Trying to confuse them.

The demons that were going towards Near look at each other then walk right past Near.

As soon as they do Near spins around to attack another group of demons.

**Near's P.O.V.**

I leap onto a demon's shoulders. This one looked like Matt. I push it down to the ground, slamming it head first into the ground. Knocking it out.

Turning to the side I see a group of five demons coming towards me, they all look like Mello. They raise their fists ready to attack to me.

I get myself ready to attack as well.

Suddenly one of the ones in the middle smiles and attacks the other demons knocking them out. I can tell that is the real Mello.

We share a quick smile then we are separated as more demons lunge at us.

**Matt's P.O.V.**

Me and Near are backed up against each other. Back to back again.

We look at each other then back at the demons surrounding us.

Black smoke appears behind me and I glance back only to find what I thought was Near, is a demon who changed back to its demon form.

I turn and push myself and the demon apart, by putting my hands on his chest and pushing. "Okay. This is just getting weird."

The demon I just pushed away pounces on me.

**Mello's P.O.V.**

I pounce on another demon and send blow after blow to its face.

This one looked like Matt but it changed back after it was knocked out for some reason.

I turn to look behind me and see that a group of demons who looked like Matt were piling themselves on top of one another into a pile.

I rush over and send each demon Matt flying, plucking the pile apart one by one until there is one Matt left.

I grab him ready to throw him like the other demons but I stop when I hear his voice.

"Real me. Real me."

I put him down and he stands.

"Thanks. Mello."

We go back into battle.

**No one's P.O.V.**

The battle rages on until finally all the demons there are defeated.

Mello, Near and Matt run off into the city to fight the other demons.

L meanwhile is face to face with BB.

BB fires a beam of light at L and L is immobilized.

BB smirks.

Meanwhile Mello, Near and Matt are attacking the other demons.

They become surrounded by another swarm of them and they prepare to fight.

There's so many demons. Will they even stand a chance?

**AN:**

**The big battle is over :3 For now. **

**I'll keep writing!**

**MNLMFangirl.**


	8. Chapter 8

**L's P.O.V.**

Watari and Linda are tied up to one of the chairs each.

So am I but I am sitting a few steps away from Light.

Watari begins to wake up.

"You wont get away with this! Mello, Near and Matt will stop you!" I tell BB.

The doors open.

BB, L and Watari turn to see who has entered.

Mello, Near and Matt are led into the room surrounded and defeated by a group of demons. They watch the ground ashamed.

BB turns back to L with a smirk. "You were saying?" He turns to Mello, Near and Matt. "You do know the receptions been cancelled right." His smirk turns to a grin. He looks at the demons that led Mello, Near and Matt into the room. "Go! Feed!"

They do as told, locking the door's closed behind them.

BB walks over to Mello. "It's funny really. Mello here." He grabs Mellos chin. "Was suspicious of my behavior all along but the rest of you were too caught up with the wedding to figure out those suspicions were correct."

Mello pushes BB's hand away from himself.

**Mello's P.O.V.**

Ugh not only were we defeated but BB had to go and put his evil hands on me!

He walks away and someone moves closer to me behind me.

"We should've listened to you. We're sorry." Near's voice reaches my ears. Telling me he's the one who came up behind me.

"Yeah." Mat adds.

I would've been over joyed that I was right and Near was wrong. Plus he even admitted to it. However now isn't the right time to over joy about being right. "It's okay. He fooled all of us, even if it was for a little bit."

Near's hand grips my hand, as if to silently tell me his feelings.

I gently grip his hand to let him know I feel the same.

Matt doesn't join for some reason.

BB hummed. "Hmm. I did didn't I?" He walks over to a window and looks outside. "This day is going perfect! Soon I'll have A back and every man, woman and child we'll soon control! Who say's I can't really have it all!"

I let go of Nears hand and sneak over to where L is.

If we can get L and Light back then we may have a more likely chance I think. Besides it would be good for L to be with Light if this is the last time for them.

I reach L unnoticed by BB. I keep my voice in a whisper. "Quick. Go to him, while you still can." I untie the ropes freeing him.

He looks to me and nods a thanks before going over to where Light is.

I sneak back over to Matt and Near.

**No One's P.O.V.**

L makes it Light and he looks into Light's eyes.

Light doesn't react to L in any way.

L frowns and hugs Light. He places a small kiss of love onto Light's lips.

Light blinks and his eyes return to normal.

L pulls away slightly, watching Light shake his head.

"What?" He glances around. "Is the wedding over?"

BB flies over and hovers above the ground looking at L and Light. "It's all over!"

"Hurry! Do something!" Mello calls to Light.

BB laughs. "What good would that do? My subjects already roam free!" He points out the window.

Light looks and see's that it's true.

The demons are going after everyone who are all terrified.

Light turns back to BB. He gets into a stance ready to fight but collapses into L's arms. "No. My strength. I'm not strong enough to even put up a fight."

L hugs Light. "My love will give you strength."

BB just laughs at them. "What a pathetic and useless statement. A waste of breath really." He watches as his subjects wreak havoc onto the city and the citizen's.

Light growls at BB then turns to L.

**AN:**

**What's going to happen? Hehe.**

**You'll see.**

**MNLMFangirl**


	9. Chapter 9

L and Light look into each other's eyes. Both of their eyes are full of love.

Light tries to stand and L helps him up.

L kisses Light as soon as Light's standing.

A spark appears where their lips are connected.

BB turns to them feeling a growing power.

The spark becomes a ball of light. It flashes and becomes a glow that surround's L and Light, lifting them off the ground. L looks normal, fine and his clothes no longer ripped or anything.

Their eyes open, they glance around. Their eyes meet and they close again, continuing the strangely magical kiss.

"What!" BB gasps. "NO!"

The glow spreads dissolving BB and the demons, sending them back to hell and locking them there. Saving Japan.

L and Light are gently put back onto the ground and the finally break the kiss. They hug each other.

Mello goes over to Watari untying him.

"Don't worry about me." Watari tells Mello as he stands. "You guys have a real wedding to put together."

Mello and Watari smile at each other.

**At the real wedding later on:**

The priest stood looking at L and Light with a smile. "Ladies and gentlemen we are gathered here to celebrate the union of the real Ryuzaki and Light Yagami. The power of their commitment clear, the power of their love undeniable."

L and Light look at each other happily.

The priest looks to Sayu who is holding the rings. "May we have the rings please."

Sayu offers the rings to Light and L.

They give her a smile that says thank you, as they take the rings.

Light puts the ring on L's finger and L does the same to Light.

The priest happily finishes. "I now pronounce you husband and wife!"

L and Light kiss a normal kiss as if to seal the deal.

The audience cheers.

Mello holds onto Matt and Nears hands. They share a loving smile between the three of them and stand there watching the wedding, holding hands.

Everyone lived happily ever after!

**AN:**

**That's the end readers! Hope you enjoyed it!**

**MNLMFangirl.**


End file.
